


Let Me In

by waywardrose



Series: Me and The Devil [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Stand Alone, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: Anonymous asked: Very bored tonight and [thinking] about vamp!kylo, if you have any, what’re your favorite five about him?





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t exactly what you meant. But this is what bubbled out. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A companion piece to [Unspeakable Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695959).

**1**

The first time you see him is after a play. Your bestie had offered you a ticket and a ride, and you’d actually enjoyed yourself. He was leaning a hip against one of the big planter pots in front of the arts center. The gentle breeze from the downtown traffic ruffled his dark hair. Your eyes met, and he smiled all slithery and savage.

You felt him watching you as you walked to the car. Later, you felt him next to you as you stood in front of your dresser. Something— _someone_ —told you to put your hair up for bed. You did it. You didn’t know why.

**2**

You dreamed of him. Though, you didn’t know it was him at the time. He caressed your face, your neck. His hands were obscured by the murkiness of the dream. They felt solid and strong, though. Too real.

He didn’t ask your name. He already knew it.

**3**

A week later, you woke to a small bloodstain on your pillow. It didn’t seem like a big deal. You dismissed it as coming from a scratch or something. You didn’t find where the blood came from, but you were sure it was yours, nevertheless.

It was a strange beginning to a good day. You were full of energy. You finished your lab-work in record time. You ate dinner with gusto.

That night you woke right on the cusp of orgasm. You rolled onto your back and got your hands between your legs. You didn’t know why you were so turned on. The only word you had in your head was “Kylo.” You knew it was a name. Like something from a dream.

You bit your lip to keep from whimpering it. It had to be made up. Or maybe you’d heard it somewhere.

It didn’t matter. Something deep inside egged you on, telling you to come. You imagined the barest touch easing up your inner thighs. It felt like warm mist. But there was also the slight tickle of hair, too. You thought of dark hair tousled by a wild wind.

And red eyes.

**4**

You saw him again. The same guy from downtown. He was standing outside your window. The chiaroscuro of the streetlight painted him in partial darkness. He seemed to know you could see him and that you were watching him. Across the distance, he met your gaze.

This time his smile was familiar yet fierce.

 _Let me in_ , he seemed to say.

You found yourself suddenly at the front door, pushing it open for him. Once inside, he cradled your face and kissed you. His lips tasted like pennies, but that didn’t surprise you for some reason. His hands, strangely not strange at all, held you close and urged you to arch your back. Your chest pressed against his, and you found your arms around his neck.

You don’t remember what happened after that.

**5**

The first time you’d seen his sharp teeth, you drew back. Your heart beat double-time. You didn’t have to ask what they were for. You knew.

“Don’t be scared,” Kylo whispered. “Have I hurt you before?”

You didn’t know the answer to that.

He stared deep into your eyes. His own were dark now and soulful. He shook his head.

You unknowingly mirrored him.

“Can I give you something? I only ask a small thing in return.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He lay you back in your bed, easing over you and between your thighs. He pressed you into the mattress and kissed you. You felt those unnaturally sharp teeth behind his lips. Before you could think too much about it, he pushed your t-shirt up your torso. His hands smoothed over your body. He kissed his way down your neck and skipped down to lick at one of your exposed nipples.

He hunched his back and ground the firm bulge of his cock between your legs. You moved together like rutting beasts. It didn’t matter what sort of picture you two made. You felt too good to care.

He bit at your chest, and you gasped at the sting. He mouthed at the little hurt, soothing it with his soft tongue. He purred like a big cat as if he’d just tasted pure ambrosia.

He leaned to one side and brought the crook of your elbow to his lips. He kissed the hot crease and looked at you.

His eyes were red like blood, like desire.

“Just a taste,” he assured you.

Just as you asked what he meant, he opened his mouth. His teeth—his fangs—flashed in the half-light coming from your bedroom window. He struck fast and easy.

The sweet agony of the bite caused you to clutch at him. You didn’t know if you were pulling him closer or pushing him back. That open feeling of bleeding had you writhing, and you felt your climax right there. You dragged the nails of your free hand up his back and into his thick hair.

He moaned against your skin and sucked hard. You planted your feet on the bed and rubbed your aching sex against him. You were so close.

Kylo wrenched back, wrapped his hand around the puncture wounds, and pressed your arm to the bed. He took you without even penetrating you. He took everything.

You came, bleeding and sweating and thrashing. You moaned for him and kissed him, tasting your own blood on his now-rosy lips. You didn’t mind. You didn’t care.

He could have it all.


End file.
